Beast wars 2 Scylla AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An alternate universe after Scylla gets bathed in pure Angolomois energy she has her memories restored to her. Even though they had been lost for quite sometime. She discovers the truth. The Seacons took her away from her home. Now a brand new femme she returns to Maximals She apologizes to Scuba and tells Bighorn they are just friends soon romance blossoms between the two squids.
1. Chapter 1

_Scylla comes in contact with pure Angolmois energy and her memories which have been lost to have been restored. She is really a Maximal the Seacons had kidnapped her and her really personality and old Cybertronian form had been restored her name is the same but now everything is different. The hidden Seacon member is in the lower deck hidden. Now he comes out ready to help the other Seacons keep Scylla in their clutches. Scylla scanned a squid for her beast mode and finds Lio Convoy's unit. She tells them everything. They give her protection when her best friend arrives on Gaea things get even more complicated._

chapter 1

Scylla was working in the water and she found some Angolmois energy and fell into the pure and clean energy. She came out and all her memories returned. "I remember everything." She said she had returned to her old mode and scanned a nearby squid. She looked a lot like Scuba except gray and swam off. When the Seacons found out they were angry.

They got out the member they had hidden. He looks like a hammer head shark. He was ready to help keep Scylla in their clutches.

Scylla ran off she found the Maximals and told them her story even Angolmois energy. They were shocked. First thing she did was apologize to Scuba for her behavior towards him. "So can we be friends?" She asked.

"Of course." Scuba said.

"Can I date you?" Bighorn asked.

"Sorry I'm not looking for romance your sweet but I'm not interest but we can be friends." She said.

"Oh okay." Bighorn said. He was disappointed.

"You can stay with us." Lio Convoy said.

"Thank you." Scylla said.

Now Scylla was helping with the Maximals efforts to stop the Decepticons. Okay now things were looking up for Scylla.

Today a pod came crashing down. Inside was a female Maximal. Her name was Clovehoof. She scanned a nearby female buffalo same form as Bighorn but different gender. The other Maximals found her. "Scylla is that you?" she asked the female squid.

"Yes Clovehoof it's you!" Scylla said and the two of them hugged.

Clovehoof told the Maximals her story. They had plenty of room so they made her feel welcome. Clovehoof saw Bighorn she smiled at him. "You're cute!" She told him.

Bighorn was starting blush. He thought she was cute too. "You're pretty cute yourself." he said. Clovehoof giggled and smiled.

"Looks like those two hit it off." Scylla said.

Today Scuba and Scylla were out on patrol with Diver. They were investigating the Seacons recent activity. The Seacons attack along with fifth member that was hidden Hammerout.

Scylla saw they were about to attack Scuba. "Stop don't hurt him." She said standing in front of him and firing hitting them dead on. Scuba was shocked she was protecting him. Scylla hurt her arm in the fight. She was treated back at the ship.

"You protected me why?" Scuba said.

"That's what friends do for each other." She answered.

Scuba felt himself blush a bit. Now that she is so different she's kind of cute. He was surprised by that thought and liked it.

They headed out a few days later. Scuba and Scylla went out on patrol together alone. The Seacons got them in sneak attack Scylla tried to get away. But Scuba came in and protected her. Before Scuba got knocked out he saw his life flash before his optics then saw a squid like angel protect him. Scylla radioed for help. The other Maximals came running to assist. They took Scuba back to the ship.

Scylla stayed at his bedside. Scuba woke up. "You're awake you have been out all day." Scylla said. "Thank you for protecting me." Scylla said.

"I want to help. You know you're pretty cute." he said.

"Thanks so are you." She said. "NAVI said you will be laid up for a few days." she told him.

"Okay." he said.

Until Scuba recovers Scylla was acting as his nurse. She put medicine on his wounds, brought him food and even talked to him. Scuba came out a week later all better.

"Scuba so great to see you all better." Kid said.

"It's great to better." Scuba said. "It's all thanks to the care Scylla gave me." he added.

"I wanted to help." she said.

The next day when Scylla went into her room she saw flowers. There was a note. " _To my lovely squid of the heart.- Scuba_ " it said.

"So sweet!" Scylla said. She knew Scuba loved books so she went to a buried ancient Library and found an old book. She came back and handed the book to Scuba when she saw him. "Thank for the flowers." she said.

"You really liked them?" he asked.

"I did." she answered. "I found this book and I hope you would like to read it." she said.

"Thank you that is thoughtful." he said.

They looked at each other then they hugged. Then without thinking about it they kissed!

Looks like romance is about to blossom.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Today was nice sunny day. Scylla and Scuba were patrolling in the water. "I don't see anything yet Scuba." Scylla said into the com.

"I don't either let's keep looking." Scuba said.

Scylla saw the Seacons. "Scuba I see those no good Seacons they look like they are almost done fixing their ship." she said.

"I hear you stay vigilant remember they still have in for you." Scuba warned. Scuba met up with her. "Okay we better keep an eye on them." Scuba said.

"Agreed," Scylla said. The Hammerout came and pushed Scuba out of the way and took Scylla.

Scuba got up. "Lio Convoy come in. The Seacons they too Scylla! We got to save her!" Scuba said.

"Understood." Lio Convoy said. "Maximals let's go." he said.

Scuba climb onto the Seacon ship. "Let Scylla go." he said.

"No way." Halfshell said.

"You will not take her." Scuba told him and slugged him. He ran to the bottom deck. He saw Scylla in the brig. "Scylla," he said.

"Scuba you shouldn't have come for me. Who knows what they will do to you they will wipe your memories and make you one of them like they did to me before I came here. I can't go through that again." Scylla said.

"I won't let them do that to you again come on let's get you out of here." He said and opened the cell. "Let's go." he said.

They ran into the other Seacons on the deck. "You are staying with us Scylla." Halfshell said.

"Over my dead body." Scuba said.

"I won't kill you but let's have a competition shall we? If you win we let Scylla go and never come after her again. If we win both of you will come with us." Halfshell said.

"Deal," Scuba said shaking Halfshell's hand.

Then Maximals came Scuba explained the deal he made with Halfshell. When Apache got angry Scuba looked and the ground and said. "I had no choice." Scuba said.

They met up with Halfshell. "Let make the fight teams of three." Halfshell said.

"Alright." Scuba said.

"My team is Sea phantom and Terrormander and me." Halfshell said.

"My team will be me, Bighorn and uh..." Scuba said.

"And me." Scylla said.

"Are you sure Scylla?" Scuba asked.

"I don't want you to do this with out me," she said. "And I want pay back for them brainwashing me." she added.

"Okay let's do this." Scuba said.

The fight began. Halfshell got the idea to cheat. Then they combined into God Neptune. "Your cheating." The Maximals accused.

"We can beat them if we figure something out." Scuba said they made a plan.

Scuba drill a hole in the ground making God Neptune trip and as he tripped Scylla pulled Big horn's tail and the missile hit him and the Seacons disengaged. The Seacons got up defeated. "You lost now leave her be like you promised." Scuba said.

"Their right a deal is a deal." Big horn said.

"Yes Halfshell you must keep up your end of the deal." Scylla said.

"Fine next time Scylla we won't take you but fight you as enemies." Halfshell said.

"Fine with me." she said.

Then the Seacons left for their ship.

"Now we can be together sea foam of my eye." Scuba said.

"I love you." Scylla said and they kissed.

A couple of days the Seacons left planet Gaea. "Good I hope that is the last of them." Scylla said.

"I hope so too." Scuba said.

Then a couple weeks later they met young a lion cub Maximal called Lio Junior. Although Lio Convoy was reluctant to accept his young son born of his matrix and CNA mixed with pure Angolomois energy. But now was training to be a Maximal soldier.

After about a month and a half Scuba made Scylla a proposal gift. He showed it to her asked her the big question. She said yes she was pretty happy about it she got him something it was journal meant for him to fill the pages himself with whatever he wants.

He knew just what to fill it with his life Scylla.

The Maximals held a wedding. Lio Convoy as commander has the legal power to marry them. The Insectrons and Jointrons joined the happy occasion. Scuba and Scylla got themselves ready. Scuba couldn't see her before the wedding.

Scuba was standing at the altar his friends made out of rock. Then Scylla came down the aisle looking beautiful. They held hands then were ready to say those vows.

Finally they said their vows. "I pronounce you husband and wife." Lio Convoy said.

The two of them kissed. "I will love you forever." Scylla said.

"I'll love you always." Scuba said.

The two of them were together. "So perfect." Clovehoof said. "You are my perfect guy I love you." she told Bighorn.

"I love you too," Bighorn said kissed her.

Scuba carried Scylla into their new shared corridors. They were going to be so happy together. They kissed again. They were really happy. "I don't how to be any happier." Scuba said.

"Same here." Scylla sighed.

To be continued.


End file.
